twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Special abilities
Some vampires have special abilities that they gain when they are change in to a vampire. In The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner it is revealed by Riley that 1 in about every 50 vampires is 'talented.' When you are human, everything is as if in a cocoon. But when you are turned into a vampire everything opens up to a better, but scarier you. Explanation When a person has a skill or gift in life that is particularly profound, it gets much stronger after their transformation into a vampire and becomes a power of some sort. For example, Bella's shield originally only covered her, but after her transformation she was able to project a shield, covering those around her. Talent categories Talents are usually illusions which come from a vampires mind, and have some affect on another once the illusion reaches their mind. Shields: Shields are unique gifts which are defensive in many ways, they are powers which protect some aspect apart from the vampire who possesses it, ever to block out mental/physical attacks or to hide from certain danger. . Tracking: categorized as a talent to many vampires which allows a vampire to smell their prey's scent from a distance. The better a tracker you are, the further away you can be to track your prey. Mind based: Many vampire possess mental abilities which cause a vampires mind, particulary the thoughts to be exposed. This talent is usually called telepathy Bella swan Mental shield Bella's gift is a powerful mental shield. Bella's shield is so strong that it's been working without her knowing, most likely, since birth. It protects her from "gifts" that affect the mind. For that exact reason Edward can't read her mind, Jane can't cause her pain and Kate can't shock her. Through practice Bella learned she could expand her shield in order to protect others when she became a vampire, causing them to become immune to mental gifts. Although at first it was quite hard for her to maintain this coverage of others, she was soon able to cover a great distance and a large number of people with ease. Bella can expand, retract, shape and mold her gift at will; virtually blanketing herself and the others she's protecting. Although much more straining to her, Bella can also lift her shield off of her mind altogether. This action allows Edward to read her mind for the first time, thus bringing them even closer. Edward Cullen Telepathy Edward's gift allows him to hear/see the thoughts of others. All except for Bella and to a lesser extent, Charlie. Edward can hear groups at a time, although he has stated that he has learned to drown out extra voices. The closer or more familiar Edward is to a vampire, human, or wolf's mind the better or clearer he can hear them. A stronger bond also allows him to hear them from a greater distance. Like Alice, Edward's ability seems to work best with other vampires. He can also use his telepathy to keep track of people within a few miles. Renesmee Cullen Tactile telepathy & shield penetration Renesmee's gifts seem to be the reversed versions of her parent's abilities. She has the power to break through mental shields, though when she became older she could brake through other "shields". She can also project her visions and thoughts into others by making physical contact with them. Libby Black Mind scape communication Libby's gift is a stronger form of what her grandfarther, Edward Cullen has. She is able to make a connection with several people at once, joining their minds together. Like her grandfarther she doesnt need physical contact for this talent to work. Alice Cullen Clairvoyance Alice can see into the future. She can focus in on certain people or search for certain events. Her visions aren't perfect, as the final decisions regarding the future she sees have to have been made at the time of her viewing them. She can't see a future very well that hasn't been decided yet. This makes predictable things like the weather easy for her to read. She also can't see anything involved with the werewolves/shape-shifters or vampire hybrids. Jasper Hale Empathy & emotional manipulation Jasper can feel the emotions of those around him as well as manipulate them according to his content. This power makes him very useful in preventing fights and making people co-exist easier. Bradley Hale Invisibility Bradley's gift doesn't physically make him unseen, it is an illusion he puts into his opponents mind, making them think he is invisible, This gift allows him to sneak up to his enemy or his animal prey. Although, like Edward, because this is a mental power, not physical, he can't effect people under a mental shield, such as Bella. Liza Zeta Appearance alteration Liza is able to change her appearance though she has to know what the particular person looks like, her "gift" is based on her memories. She can change her voice and how she speaks aswell. Because it's physical, not mental, it can affect shield's like Bella. Aro Tactile telepathy Aro can see all the thoughts someone has ever had upon physical contact with them. The longer the contact, the more Aro is able to see others thoughts. Marcus Relationship empathy Marcus can sense relationships between people. Didyme Emotion affecting aura Didyme had an aura that allowed her to project an atmosphere of happiness affecting all around her. Chelsea Relationship manipulation Chelsea can sense, strengthen, weaken, break and even secure the emotional bonds and relationships between others. Though she can break the bond between allegiances, she cannot break bonds as strong as family or true love. Afton Illusionary fear afton is able to projects an illusion, making someone feel an excruciating amount of fear. Like Jane's talent he can inflict the power on his victims staight away. Demetri Sensory location Demetri can find anyone anywhere in the world once he's been in their presence and "tasted" their mind. He is more gifted in tracking than James or Alistair though Joseph might be even better than him because of his talent. Alec Sensory paralysis Alec creates a mist or fog which upon contact with someone paralyzes them and cuts off all, or some of their senses as he desires. This ability does not reach full effect instantly, as Jane's ability does, but creeps up on the victim. Though, also like Jane, this is only an illusion. Jane Projection of illusionary pain Jane projects the illusion of being in extremely intense pain into others minds, thus incapacitating them. The pain that Jane inflicts is described as being like "burning" inside of the victim. Heidi Luring sense Heidi' talent is to lure her prey in easily, her prey have a tendency to follow her being "pulled to her attention". This may be why she is a Volturi "fisher" Renata Protective shield Renata causes anyone who approaches her in a way of aggression to become distracted and lose thought of what they're doing, causing them to wander off away from her. Like Bella she can shield others. Eleazer Ability identification Eleazar can sense the gifts of a human or vampire both before and after their vampiric transformation. Kate Electrical current Kate can cover her body with an electrical current. Upon physical contact while her gift is in use, depending on the power she puts into it, the person can feel as little as static shock or great enough to cause their knees to buckle and have them on their backs. Because this talent doesn't effect Bella, the current most likely sends a signal to the brain which would be a similar effect to Jane's gift. Zafrina Visual projection Zafrina can project a vision into others minds. The vision can seem so real to the person impacted by them that they can easily forget that it's not real, extremely quickly. Benjamin Elemental manipulation Benjamin's ability allows him to physically manipulate the four elements of nature. Siobhan Manipulation of event outcomes Siobhan can manipulate the outcome of a situation by wanting or concentrating hard enough on how she wants it to turn out. Maggie lie sensory Maggie can tell if she is being lied to. James Tracking sense James' senses are exceptionally developed, which gave him the power to track Bella's scent from miles away. The fact is however, that James can be fooled by carrying the same scent twice in different directions, which Edward exploited. Victoria Self preservation Victoria knows when to evade danger as well as if the place she's running to is going to be safe or not. The meaning of the term self-preservation: instinctive need to do what is necessary to survive danger. Charles Lie sensory Charles can tell if what's being said is the truth. His gift is the same with Maggie. Alistair Sensory of living things Alistair possesses the ability to sense any living thing and their distance in relation to him. Fred Illusionary repulsion Fred possesses the ability implant an illusion into those around him to make them think that he is releasing a smell so disgusting that they repel from him. He can also make them feel repulsive even by thinking about him. This power is most handy in self-defense. Gabriel levitation Gabriel possesses the physical ability to levitate himself and also other objects. He can join his inhuman speed with his talents the majority of his power is increased, he is able to fly at high speeds, move objects without physical contact, crush objects without physical contact and even control a human/vampires physical movements. Joseph Identification & detection Joseph can, as his power sugests, allows him to identify and detect anything he wants. He can use several vampire talents from detecting or identifying. Adam Manipulation of brain functions Adam can control someones brain functions and cause them to be paralyzed to an unknown extent. It is an illusion from his mind that brings excruciating pain to his enemies. The pain is described as being joined between Alec and Janes talents, first bringing on a numbing pain and then a burning paralysis Jessica Memory manipulation Jessica is able to see the memories of others and even steal the memories, although she can easily lose them without her concentration. William Sensory alteration William can change all five senses of another, but only one at a time. Ethan Illusionary distraction Ethan's power allows him to create an illusion which causes someone to enter a distractive state. He would seem a blur to others, almost completely invisible. Even when he begins dismembering his apponents they seem too distracted to be in pain. Spike Cuther Telekinetic push Spike Cuther has a telekinetic ability which he can use to push anyone or anything a great distance, but he needs to use physical contact for this gift to work. He was able to push Aro away from Spikey, because Aro wanted to kill him. Spike pushed Aro 10 kilometres away. Spikey Cuther Sensory of bad-thoughts Spikey can read the bad thoughts of another. If someone wants to kill another, he can read it. Spikey's talent is much like Edwards ability except Spikey can't read good thoughts, only bad ones. Brennan Thought empathy Brannan can sense when someone is thinking and if their bad or good thoughts . Erik Ability reflection Erik is able to project a force in the form of a visible barrier, he can both block out and redirect mental and physical attacks, but unlike most shields he can only shield himself. his power comes fom his concentration. Example: Jane tried using her ability on Erik. But when he focused, her power had no effect on him, because Jane projects a painful illusion. He reflected the pain back to her. Alexando Illusion of death Alexandro can make mental death. It don't works for shields, Renata or Bella. He don't need to touch enemy, he just need to think about enemy and about death. His power is like Alec's power but much faster, like Jane's ability. Shields don't have illusion, but they have very strong pain. Max Mind manipulation If someone wanted to kill Max, then Max can change he's/she's minds to bunnies, then he's enemy can't kill him, because he's prisoned for bunnies.